Full Moon
by MarchingPatriot93
Summary: Young Dengen experiences his first transformation under the watchful eye of his parents, Farkas and Vilkas.


The full moon was upon them. Aela could feel it in her very bones, and she shivered. Poor Dengen had been starting to show signs of his first transformation: irritability, anxiousness, pacing, and excessive fidgeting. The poor boy couldn't sit still for more than two minutes without having to get back up and do something, anything, to stop his restlessness. Aela was just thankful that he was able to tire himself out enough to sleep for a few hours. Gods know he'll need all the sleep his poor body can get.

The front door swung open, and Markus stepped through the threshold, a sack of fresh meat in one hand and his bow in the other. Aela smiled, relieved, that her husband was home, and could help her with Dengen's impending transformation.

"Welcome home, dear." She said, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Glad to finally be home. Whiterun no longer feels the way it once did without you there." He replied, letting the sack and bow fall to the floor in order to wrap his arms securely around her waist.

"And good timing too... Dengen is ready." Aela said, tilting her head up ever so slightly to meet Markus' gaze.

"Then we'll head out to the Plains. He'll be safe there with us." Markus replied, gently tucking a strand of Aela's red locks behind her ear.

"And Eruki?" She questioned, a small smile on her face.

"Bring her to Lydia, or leave her here with Jordis. The decision is yours she-wolf." Markus replied, a toothy grin stretching from ear-to-ear as he brought the sack of meat and his bow downstairs to put away.

Aela sighed, hands on hips, but smiled at her mate. With Dengen's transformation so close, she figured the best thing she could do was to keep her family together. And what better way than to have The Circle together to watch her pup's first change. With no further need for processing the severity of the impending days, Aela walked upstairs to pack for their trip back to Whiterun. As she passed by the children's room, her gaze fell upon Dengen sleeping peacefully in his bed. Her eyes softened as she gazed upon her worn pup, and she could feel her chest clench painfully as she thought of how exhausted he had to be to have finally fallen asleep. She continued towards the master bedroom, wanting Dengen to sleep for as long as physically possible, and began packing a knapsack with potions and clothing. Just as she finished placing the last potion into a side pouch, Markus came through the doorway, sword strapped to his side, and her bow in his hands.

"I thought you might want this." He said, handing her a hand crafted Ebony bow that he had forged her as an anniversary gift two years ago. She gently tested the tautness of the string.

"Even after twelve wonderful years, you still never cease to amaze, my dear." She replied, bow strapped to her back, placing another kiss to his lips.

"Well, we'll see how surprises go once we get to Whiterun."

The couple walked out of their bedroom, continuing to let Dengen sleep, and made their way downstairs once more. Six-year-old Eruki was patiently waiting for the beef stew that Jordis had promised to make her, and just as her parents stepped into the living room, the younger red head immediately ran to embrace them. As she spied the knapsack and weapons, she made her small voice heard.

"Are you leaving?" She asked, curiosity lining her small voice.

"Yes. The four of us are going on a trip to Whiterun. Do you want to see Farkas, Vilkas, and Lydia again?" Markus asked, a smile tugging at his lips as he gazed into his little girl's gray-blue eyes, the same beautiful eyes as her mother.

"Yes! Uncle Farkas said he would teach me how to sword fight!" Eruki exclaimed, a toothy grin spreading from ear to ear. Her father's exact smile.

Markus' sensitive ears caught the sound of footsteps on the floor above, and he tilted his head towards Aela, who nodded in return. Not wasting any time, Jordis quickly scooped a bowl full of beef stew and placed it at Dengen's usual spot at the table. Mere moments later, the young werewolf was standing at the threshold of the kitchen, wiping sleep from his heavy eyes. Aela gently placed her hand on his shoulder, steering him towards the table. As he finds his place, Markus clears his throat.

"When you've finished eating, go upstairs and pack your knapsack. We're going to Whiterun." His words were gentle, yet final, and Dengen merely nodded his head as he devoured his meal.

* * *

Several hours later, the family of four found themselves warmly welcomed back in the halls of Jorrvaskr, deeply rooted in a conversation with Farkas and Vilkas while the children listed to Vignar tell them stories of the original 500 Companions.

"So, what brings you too all the way from Solitude?" Vilkas asked, his eyebrow slightly arched as he looked between his Shield-Siblings.

"Dengen is approaching his first transformation, and we knew we needed him to be here." Markus replied, his gaze shifting towards his two pups, arm securely around Aela's waist.

"His beastblood is definitely flowing faster through his veins. His body is trying to compensate for the change. We will need to watch him closely until the two moons are full, which, conveniently, is tomorrow night." Vilkas replied, eyes also locked on the young werewolf.

"Don't worry. We'll help direct him." Farkas replied, nudging his brother aside as he made his way to the children, bellowing something about teaching them how to swing a blade. Markus could only cover his eyes, shaking his head at his Shield-Brother.

"Well, for now, why don't you two get settled back in at Breezehome. We'll watch the pups until you're ready." Vilkas offered, his attention now fully back on Markus and Aela.

"Thank you, Vilkas. We'll be back for them soon." Aela replied, her arm snaked around Markus' as she began to lead him away.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure they're fed." Vilkas called with a chuckle, turning around to go spoil his adopted niece and nephew before their parents returned in a few hours.

* * *

Markus slowly opened the door to Breezehome, a house that they had not utilized in a few months, and marveled at how much it still felt like home. Back in the early months of their marriage. So quiet and peaceful, regardless of the market stalls just down the block, or Adrianne's forge next door. The lanterns gave off faint glows, dimly lighting the main entrance of the house, and outlining the stairs that lead to the landing above. He made his way into the main room, placing his pack next to the chair to the left, before walking towards the dining area to grab dinner supplies. Aela followed suit, making her way over to her husband. She gently wrapped her arms around him, hands on his chest, and held her body close to his; a soft hum of content ran through her. Markus smiled, taking her hands in his own, and placing kisses upon her knuckles. He turned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling his beautiful she-wolf closer to him. He kissed her lips, so gently, and moved down her jaw.

"You know, as much as I'd like to ravage you, I'm feeling in need of food first. Besides, Farkas and Vilkas are watching the children. We can be late." Markus chuckled, taking in the sight of his now slightly flustered wife. He placed a kiss on her nose and went back to gathering supplies.

* * *

After three hours comprised of a homemade dinner cooked by Markus, passionate romance splayed beneath fur blankets, and a power nap, Markus and Aela made their way back to Jorrvaskr, and were greeted by the sound of metal on wood. The two werewolves rounded behind the building and came upon the sight of Dengen, iron sword in hand, hacking into one of the practice dummies in the courtyard; Farkas standing off to the side and coaching the young boy's swings. Markus watched his son, pride shining in his eyes, heaving blow after blow against the wooden dummy. If this didn't tire the poor pup out, he wasn't sure what would.

"Momma, momma!" Eruki cried, running over to tackle Aela's legs in a tight embrace. Aela smoothed down her daughter's red locks. Eruki yawned and nestled into her mother's touch.

"It looks like someone is ready to go to bed." Aela commented, bending down to gather Eruki in her arms. Said child nuzzled her face into the crook of Aela's neck, sighing in content. Aela turned her eyes to Markus, who merely chuckled in response.

"Take her home. I'll wait here." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. When they broke apart, Aela turned to head back to Breezehome. Markus turned his attention back to his son, and with mild surprise, noticed that his eyes were glowing a soft yellow-gold.

At that moment, Markus made his way over to his son and Shield-Brother's. Clapping Vilkas on the shoulder as he took the chair next to him, Markus continued to eye his son.

"He's ready. The blood is strong in him. But, I'd expect nothing less from two powerful warriors like you and Aela." Vilkas commented as he turned his head away from Dengen to face Markus.

"Do you think his transformation will be difficult?" Markus asked, concern edging its way into his voice.

"He'll be fine. He's a strong lad with an even stronger heart. He definitely got that from you." Markus chuckled when Vilkas finished talking.

"I'd be careful, Vilkas. Wouldn't want Aela to hear you say that." Markus chuckled, memories flashing in his mind of tender moments shared between Aela and Dengen. "He takes after his mother in so many ways."

"I never said the lad didn't." Vilkas chided, supporting his elbows on his knees as he watched Farkas adjust Dengen's stance just slightly to better swing his sword.

The two werewolves watched Dengen and Farkas for another hour before the poor boy almost collapsed from exhaustion. Markus called for a stop, and gently carried Dengen back to Breezehome, where he was placed in his bed and swiftly fell into a deep sleep. At that, Markus closed the door and made his way up the stairs to their bedroom; eyes falling to his already sleeping mate. He chuckled softly, changed into his sleepwear, and crawled in beside her, placing a soft kiss to her shoulder before falling asleep.

* * *

The following morning flew by to Markus and Aela. Most of the day was spent helping Dengen prepare for his transformation by making sure he was properly fed, properly hydrated, and prepared for what the night would bring. Eruki, for her part, stayed with Lydia, being read to and going to the market for some supplies. She was incredibly excited when she got home and showed Markus and Aela the new necklace that Lydia had purchased for her. When told it was unnecessary, Lydia waved her hand and said that it was no trouble.

Markus was currently outside, leaning against the side of the house and watching the sun begin to set. Aela and Dengen made their way out of the front door, greeted Markus, and then all three of them made their way to the gate. Farkas and Vilkas were close by, and it only took them ten minutes to be safely out on the Plains, where no one would see them. As the sun began its final descent behind the horizon, Dengen's eyes began to glow a feral yellow, and Markus signaled for the rest of them to shift.

Dengen watched as his father's tender blue eyes, and his mother's fierce green eyes turned into a bestial golden, looking down at him from their enhanced height. Farkas and Vilkas also looked at him, but from a crouched position on all fours, just waiting for the pup to make his first official transformation. He felt his body begin to shake, trembling and aching. And then, the pain began as his bones broke and regrew, as organs failed and enlarged, as his own heart stopped and grew twice its normal size to accommodate his new physique. In what felt like hours, but was merely minutes, Dengen had fully transformed into his new beast form; he heard his parents, Farkas and Vilkas all howling, but his hearing hadn't quite adjusted, and they sounded so far away. He gazed at his reflection in the rivers, tracing his new claws over his muzzle, the tips of his ears, and to each razor sharp tooth that jutted out of his mouth; his tail began to twitch and wag in response. Farkas and Vilkas ran past him, followed closely by Markus. Aela paused next to him, urging him to join them in the hunt. At this, he crouched low and leaped across the small river, gaining speed and momentum with every push of his powerful hind legs, claws digging into the dirt and driving him forward. The smell of deer was heavy in the air, and his eyes scanned as fast as they could to find his prey.

The hunt lasted hours, with plenty of deer to share between the five werewolves as they ran across the Plains, howling together, wrestling, and finally collapsing together in a heap of fur and limbs, allowing their bodies to finally revert back to their original human forms.

The moons had not yet gone behind the mountains when they awoke, and the four adults looked down to Dengen, gauging how his body had handled his transition. Markus listened to the beat of his son's heart, as was more than proud to hear the strong pounding in his chest. The poor boy had yet to rouse from his sleep, so Markus gingerly picked up his son's body and carried him back to Whiterun and straight to the Temple of Kynareth. Danica was so used to the Companions coming to her after the full moons, that she only had to pour healing energy into the young boy for a few minutes before he began to stir from sleep.

"He'll be fine, he's just worn down. I suggest putting some food in him and letting him sleep it off." Danica explained as she gently roused the young boy from sleep.

"Thank you, Danica." Markus said, placing his hand on Dengen's shoulder and leading him out the door. Aela came beside them and took Dengen's hand in her own. Her baby was exhausted, and he practically fell into her side as they walked.

The trio came to Breezehome, and immediately, Markus and Aela were urging Dengen to eat some beef stew and bread, anything to put something back into his tired body. He ate without complaint, and as soon as he was finished, he excused himself to go back to sleep. Both of his parents nodded their heads, and he soon collapsed into the furs on his bed. Aela walks up the stairs, stopping halfway to beckon Markus to follow, which he does. The bloodlust is still draining their bodies, and sleep is calling, louder and louder, drowning out the howls of their beasts. Aela lowered herself down onto the soft furs, eyes half-lidded, and waited for Markus to join her. Said husband crawled under the furs, grabbed Aela around her waist, and pulled her down into his chest; inhaling the smell of the Earth from her red locks.

"He's such a strong boy... His beast is powerful." Aela commented in a breathy whisper, holding Markus' arm in place with her hands.

"Aye, and he'll continue to grow stronger under our guidance. A powerful werewolf needs powerful teachers. We have to prepare him for anything." Markus replied, his voice becoming uncharacteristically soft as he finished speaking. Aela twisted in his embrace.

"Don't speak as if one of us, or both of us, is going to die. Not yet we aren't. We have so many years ahead of us, my love." She whispered, hands pressed against his chest, eyes glistening in the glow of the lantern.

"Not death, my dear. War. Dragons. Rogues. There are so many dangers here, and I want him to be prepared for whatever may come his way." His statement is final, and he kisses her softly, desperately needing to feel her presence next to him.

"We'll train him, and we will show him how to be fierce, whatever comes his way." She responds, returning his kiss with one of her own.

Markus twists his body ever slightly to switch the lantern off, and then snuggles back into the furs, and the embrace of his beloved wife.


End file.
